lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Delphine
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Queen Delphine * Episode Number: 22 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 9/1/2003 * English Air Date: 12/16/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Rook Dio * Next: Castling Lucciola Summary The Urbanus joins back up with the Silvana in the Grand Stream. At the Guild Fortress, Dio begins the Rite of the Covenant. Maestro Delphine Eraclea doesn't stay to watch, caring only about the result of the trial; she brings Claus and Alvis onto her personal Guild Battle Ship and flies out to Exile. Exile's defense systems recognize Al and don't attack the Maestro's ship. Delphine reveals the true nature of Exile to Claus: it is the colony ship that originally brought humans to Prester. At Horizon Cave, the Alliance musketeers prepare for the Claudia Unit Capture Operation. On the Silvana, Lavie finishes repairs on her and Claus's vanship. Maestro Delphine has Alex Row brought to the bridge of her flagship, crucified and wrapped in rose vines. The roses' thorns contain a truth serum which forces Alex to answer Delphine's questions. She makes him recite the Mysteria of House Dagobert and House Hamilton, eliciting a reaction from Exile. When she demands the Mysterion of House Bassianus, however, Alex reveals that he gave it to Sophia Forrester without reading it himself. Delphine angrily issues orders for Sophia to be captured and brought to her. A transmission informs Delphine that Dio has won the Trial of Agoon and claimed the Sword of the Covenant. Unable to proceed with the capture of Exile without the third Mysterion, Delphine orders her flagship back to the Guild Fortress so she can congratulate him. Synopsis After the “Urbanus” locates the “Silvana” and ensures its safety, Sophia returns and is surprised that Claus has been taken. Covenant Day arrives, and Dio takes part in the Trial of Agoon to claim inheritance of the Maestro’s position by participating in mortal combat against other Guild members. Claus, who cannot bear to see Dio fight, worries that he may die. At the same time, the operation to capture Guild Claudia units commences at Horizon Cave. On the “Silvana”, Lavie finally completes the repairs of her and Claus’s vanship. Delphine takes Alvis and Claus to the location of “Exile”, where they find its defense system has begun attacking Guild ships as well. “Exile” attacks Delphine’s ship but stops when it senses Alvis’s presence. Delphine reveals that “Exile” is a generation ship and colony ship used by those who first settled on their world. Alex, who has been injected with a truth drug-serum, recites the Mysteria, and Alvis responds to each one. However, he reveals that he has not read the final Mysterion before entrusting it to Sophia. Delphine then receives word that Dio is the Trial’s victor. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Mullin Shetland Disith characters * Dunya Scheer Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea * Cicada Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships * Anatoray Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Claudia Unit Trivia *The queen is the most powerful piece in chess. Delphine controls the Guild and the episode revolves around her. *The floor of the arena where the Trial of Agoon is held has the words ΓΡΑΝΔ ΣΤΡΕΑΜ ("GRAND STREAM") written on it. *Maestro Delphine's flagship has the phrase γυιλδ γετσ ωορλδ ("guild gets world") written on it. Category:Episodes